Glide
__NOEDITSECTION__ please do not take or mess with anything on the page G L I D E ~喜悦~ do not tell me I sing the wrong song when you do not hear the music I sing to |-|Intro= the forest is glide's darling child. please do not take or tamper with any of the content. buzzcut season - lorde i live in a hologram with you |-|Info= appearance isn't it strange Glide is not someone you'd notice on the street for being pretty. She's taller than most dragons her age, standing taller than her sister. Her features are more square, but they end more delicately. Her snout is thin at the tip, though her jaw is more square. Frustratingly, her wings haven’t come out yet, and she’s left with wingbuds. Swirls of orange, of yellow, like candlelight. A golden color makes up her main scales, a rich, deep color. A butter yellow makes up her secondary colors, such as her underbelly, spine, and roots of both her antennae and horns. Her “mask” is an orange-scarlet color. An interesting, reddish-gold splattering of freckles dot the space between her eyes and nose. They're quite hard to see unless they catch the light, as they are small and spaced out. Her horns and antennae match her sister's tangerine orange at the tips. They start red-orange and slowly melts into the tangerine orange that holds the most of her horns and antennae. Her eyes are the main distinguishing feature that matches her to her twin. The same, dark, friendly brown speckled with larger flecks of gold and some bronze. Born outside of Pantala, she wasn't victim to the carved initials and bronze bracelet. She remains unscarred, her scales unblemished. ---- personality how when someone thinks they know me Glide is a dragon who acts simple, but really, is the exact opposite. Depending on who you are, she reveals sides to her personality, indecisive and inconsistent. She's happy. Most likely the simplest thing about her. She's genuinely cheerful and willing to laugh about something. She loves talking to others, laughing with others- generally having a good time. She's someone who's loud and quiet at the same time. She can be relatively noisy, depending on her surroundings. She adapts in strange ways. When around quiet people, she usually talks quite loudly. When other people create the ruckus, she steps back and takes on a more responsible, quiet role. Glide modifies herself, molding like clay to each shape. Glide is... intense. She has a tendency to shout without realizing it, not understanding the power in her voice. She can get extremely worked up or frustrated with something and have rapid-fire rants about whatever has made her so intense. She can be responsible. Some of the people she knows are utterly crazy and loud and headache-inducing. She's the one that smiles while she cleans up the mess, but at the same time, dares them to try even more stunts. She prides herself a realist. she can generally be counted on to provide a likely possibility to something. Sometimes, when she feels the need, she'll lean towards optimism or pessimism, if she needs to deal with a pessimist or an over-optimistic dragon respectively. One of the most prominent traits about her (and one of the traits she prides herself on) is her humor. She can generally be counted on to lighten the situation or talk back to someone, with her tongue moving before her mind can catch up to it. She dislikes people who try to concern themselves with others. This trait is slightly hypocritical as she can be slightly bossy sometimes, but she absolutely hates it when people go poking their snouts in other people's business. She's extremely stubborn. She hates being wrong, and it's difficult to change her views on something. She can act like she's changed her opinion, if she doesn't feel up to arguing anymore, but it's fairly difficult to change a belief of hers. Glide is extremely protective. She'll readily step in for a friend to defend them, snapping back. She hates it when her friends sadden, holding each and every one of them close to heart. She doesn't have many close friends, but the ones she has are near and dear to her. However, this renders her clingy at certain times. She holds on to her friends and panics when something happens to them. She is extremely socially inept, stumbling over her words and lacking understanding or patience of what is commonly known as "small talk." ---- history i reveal another side text abilities so they have to Intellect Glide's intelligence level is her pride and joy. As long as she makes an effort, it's clear that she is intelligent. Although, typicically she doesn't make an effort. Athletic Glide's, honestly, as much as she may attempt to deny it, isn't much of an athlete. She dislikes running long distances, although short distances that only require one burst of speed are acceptable. She dislikes atheltics, but does make an effort to improve. Senses Glide's eyes aren't the best, but they're functional. She may need glasses in the near future if they continue deteriorating. She can't see well in bright sunlight. Her hearing is exellent, being able to pick up another saying her name from farther away. Artistic Glide makes an effort to improve her artistic talent. She's not very good at making art, but admires others' and attempts to improve by looking at theirs. Social Glide, although she may not seem like it, agonizes over every word she says. Most people think she's at ease around others, but no. She's quite awkward, never knowing what exactly others mean, but afraid to ask. She's not very talented in social circles, and stutters sometimes. Even when she does know what to say, it comes out too fast and trips over itself with stutters, until others have no idea what she said. relationships get to know me Skipper- sister/best friend- Glide loves her sister, knowing her better than anyone else. She enjoys annoying her sister, but they remain close. Nymphalidae- mother- Glide looks up to her mother as a role model and parent, Nymphalidae being the word of reason in this dragonet's reckless life. Iceberry- Glide thinks Iceberry is pretty cool! She’s roleplayed with Iceberry a few times, and thinks she’s a great person! They share a love of reading. Peachy- close friend- Peachy is one of the few people that Glide will turn to for anything. The two frequently talk and Glide considers Peachy one of her good friends. She thinks Peachy's really chill and funny. Fantasy- friend- Fantasy is one of Glide's friends, that's for sure. They've talked a bit, and Fantasy seems like a really nice, chill person! Dreaming- acquaintance- Glide met this hybrid before and thought she was alright. She thinks Dreaming tries too hard to be helpful and ends up being unhelpful, but she really wants to get to know Dreaming better! Peak- acquaintance- Glide thinks this IceWing is super nice and friendly! She loves to nerd around with Peak, and enjoys talking to her! trivia all over again ~ she is left handed ~ loves anything with cinnamon, lemon or mint ~ she is a realist ~ ravenclaw/hufflepuff ~ furious arm movements when trying to prove a point ~ nerd ~ aquaris ~ loves knowing stuff ~ trypophobic |-|Gallery= so don't pretend you understand me Gliiiiiide.png|forestfire28|link=User:ForestFire28 15329665770691585792357.jpg|skydream7|link=User:Skydream7 Walking-on-sunshine.png|nyxypixie|link=User:NyxyPixie FE4B10D5-DC76-40C3-A4EC-0E2D6B7E41AE.png|nibby|link=User:Nibby the Bird Sketch1534606454028.png|fountainhearth|link=User:FountainHearth BeFunky-collage(7).jpg|quickdragon|link=User:Quickdragon Whoosh.png|ray|link=User:Raybean IMG 0337-1-.jpg|quick|link=User:Quickdragon Babyglide.png|rain|link=User:Rain The FanWing Screenshot 2018-10-03-18-24-20.png|serenity|link=User:SincerelySerenity FLOURcrown.jpg|cloud 553AACDB-E67B-4679-B7AF-A62D5D3636D5.png Glide Reference.png|pastel Glide-for-Forest.png|wolfy mesmer GlideBettaDragon - ReverbtheDragon.png|reverb 7492E8AB-2FA0-40D0-ACD2-ED61B5B7E591.jpeg|rwd|link=User:RandomWeirdoDragon Glide.png|verglas Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Females Category:SilkWings Category:Content (ForestFire28) Category:Dragonets